


Wir-Gefühl

by demonsonthemoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clint Barton is a Dad(TM), Found Family Feels, Gen, I followed Age of Ultron canon, Pietro Didn't Die, and he promised to retire maybe, in that Clint has kids + a wife + a farmhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsonthemoon/pseuds/demonsonthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has no idea how teenagers work. You don't keep teenagers locked away in a tower for three months. Especially super-powered teenagers.<br/>So it is up to Clint Barton and his family to do something.<br/>And by something, he means to actually be there for the Maximoff twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wir-Gefühl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by spacespooker on tumblr: "if you’re interested maybe something about hawkeye and the maximoffs? like have fun heh"
> 
> The title is derived from a quote from the book "Zonenkinder" by Jana Hensel. It literally translates to "we-feeling", or feeling of togetherness.

« No, Tony, you can't just keep them under surveillance and locked into the tower 24/7, they're not babies, they're- ... ... Yes, I know they're young, I know you want to protect them, but they can take care of themselves. ... ... It's BECAUSE they're teenagers, Tony ! They need a minimum of freedom or else they'll go crazy. And then _they_ won't be the ones needing protection ! ... ... God damnit, don't force me to come and get them out myself. ... ... Tony, don't- »

Clint put his phone down. He pressed both hands into the kitchen counter.

« SHIT ! » He shouted, trying to stave off his anger. _Did Tony really have no idea how human beings actually worked ?_

« Are you okay ? » Laura asked, entering the room quietly.

Clint groaned as he turned back towards his wife, pressing his hands against his temples in the hope it would ward off his incoming headache. «  _I_ am. Not sure the Maximoffs are. »

« The Maximoffs... The two kids from Sokovia ? »

« Yeah. »

« Aren't they at the Avengers' tower ? Isn't that the safest place they can be ? »

« Yeah, it is, but... » He sighed. « They've been there for three months already. Three months. And Tony still won't let them leave the tower unsupervised. I mean, with Pietro recuperating and the time Cap spends training them, they haven't had the chance to notice it, but they're basically trapped in that tower. I've been trying to get Tony to cut back on the surveillance a little before they _actually_ realise it, you know ?. I mean, those kids have spent enough of their lives locked up as it is. And they're like... teenagers. I was restless as fuck when I was a teenager, and that was _without_ super-speed powers ! »

« Shush, relax, Clint, » Laura stopped him, carefully putting a hand on his shoulder. « It's okay. Tony's just doing what he thinks is best, I'm sure. »

« I know, I know. But it's just... I couldn't stand it, if I was in there place. I would explode. Or make something explode. And I really don't want that to happen. »

He was biting his lower lip, clenching and unclenching his fist in a repetitive manner to try and relax. But he couldn't help worry. He felt responsible for those kids, somehow. He had kind of helped drag them into this mess in the first place.

« What if you invited them here ? »

« What ?! » Clint looked back up so quickly he hurt his neck and whined, which only made Laura laugh.

« Invite them here. As a sort of vacation. That way they'll feel less trapped, and you'll be reassured. »

« But this is supposed to be _our_ place. We don't bring work here. Unless it's a matter of life and death, like the Ultron shit. »

Laura rolled her eyes. « Watch your mouth, the kids are around. And that _Ultron stuff_ , like you said, it changed things. The other Avengers already know about us, why not bring the Maximoffs in too ? And it will only be for a little while, right ? »

Clint thought about it. It could actually be a good idea. He was pretty sure that Pietro and Lila would get on well.

« Yeah, I guess. I would still have to convince Tony and the others, though. »

« You'll figure something out, » Laura said with a smile. He leaned forward, putting his hands on either sides of her pregnant belly, and she met him halfway in a kiss. « Go get them, Hawkeye, » she joked as they broke away.

Clint watched her as she left the kitchen, thinking about it.

How could he convince Tony ?

Or was that really necessary ?

_« God damnit, don't force me to come and get them out myself. »_

 

Clint was used to breaking into places. It was actually one of the main requirements of his job. But the Avengers Tower wasn't just any place.

Hell, Clint had actually _helped_ securing it.

So breaking in was pretty much impossible. Luckily, he didn't actually have to do so, he just had to break _out_.

And as he had said, he had helped secure the building. He knew it by heart.

So a plan was quickly put together. He first dropped by the Tower for a visit, which Tony immediately interpreted as a way to try and convince him again that the twins needed to be given more freedom. Clint plaid the part, arguing with him for a little while, but he was actually there to talk to the twins and to Natasha, telling them about his idea.

He didn't tell Wanda and Pietro that he was worried about them being locked up in here, instead invented something about wanting to have a little fun anf put Tony back in his place because the man had become too cocky. He asked for Natasha's help too so she would help him disable the alarms before they got out.

A little more than a week later, he put the plan into action. It involved creating a distraction – something he was very good at. And that gave him an excuse to use some of his most _volatile_ trick arrows. Always a bonus.

While he made a fool of himself as loudly as possible, Natasha discreetly volunteered to monitor the twins, actually getting them away and temporarily blocking the security system's responses. When Clint received her signal through the comm line they had set up for this purpose, he miraculously managed to deal with the « malfunction » of his arrows, and excused himself out of the training room.

By the time the other Avengers had thought of checking on Nat and the Maximoffs, they were already gone, and Clint had escaped through one of the guest room's windows. (Security prevented any breach from outside, and most windows were too isolated to be used as an escape route. Except for one, which had a view on some company offices that were cleaned every thursday, the cradles offering the perfect opportunity to secure a grappling hook.)

(The window cleaners were a bit surprised when a disheveled blond covered in smoke bombs residue showed up in their cradles. Clint showed them his Avengers card and let them take a selfie. They forgave him.)

He was still giggling, pretty happy with himself, when he met up with the others at a small coffee shop a few blocks away from the Avengers Tower.

The twins were sitting close together, and Natasha was in front of them, sipping at a capuccino. Wanda was constantly looking around her nervously, though Pietro was leaning back a little, more relaxed. Whether he was actually at ease or just putting on a show was anybody's guess, but his smile seemed genuine enough when he spotted Clint.

« Yo, » the archer said, taking a seat next to Natasha. « How are you kids doing ? »

« Should we really be here ? » Wanda asked, cutting to the chase.

Clint immediately lost his playful smile. He wasn't here just to have fun. He was here to take care of two people who had spent most of their lives terrified.

« Not really, » he replied. Wanda immediately tensed up. From the look Pietro threw her and the way he inched even closer to his sister, the possibility that she would react badly and use her powers was definitely real. She had gained more control since Captain America had decided to train her, but if she actually lost it, that control would only make her more deadly. « By which I mean we probably shouldn't stay in this coffee shop too long. There's a plane waiting for us, then I'm taking you to my place for a while. »

« Your place ? » Pietro asked, one eyebrow raised, probably imagining some shitty apartment covered in empty pizza boxes. Clint didn't blame him, because if it wasn't for his family, he would most definitely be living in a shitty apartment covered in empty pizza boxes.

« Yup. Me and my wife have a farmhouse. It's isolated, not registered in any SHIELD paperwork, so you don't have to worry about safety. And like I said, it's isolated. So if you _really_ want to keep up with your training while on vacation, you'll be able to. »

« He means it, » Natashe chimed in from where she had kept silent by his side. « He wouldn't do anything to endanger you. »

« I'm in, » Pietro said, casually crossing his arms over his head.

« Okay but... What about the other Avengers ? Did we really have to sneak out like this just that you could pull a joke on them ? »

Clint turned towards Natasha. He had known that his excuse was a shitty one, and had been extremely glad that the twins hadn't asked question when he had first told them about it, but his luck was obviously running out. Natasha just shrugged at him. _Your plan, your mess_.

« Okay, so... I _might_ have had words with Tony about letting you catch a break. And he _might_ not have been as enthusiastic as I would have wished. » He saw Wanda start to tense up again, though she was trying to hide it by clutching at her coffee cup. He quickly continued. « But ! I'm pretty sure the only reason he was so against it is that he feels responsible for you two, and wouldn't forgive himself if something happened. To be honest, he probably needs to catch a break too. So I'm taking that responsability on myself this time, because I trust you guys, and I trust Nat, and I trust myself. Mostly. So no, you don't have to worry about the other Avengers. »

« Okay. » Wanda seemed calmer now, and Clint breathed out a sigh of relief.

« Now who wants to get on a plane ? »

 

They took a cab to go from the airport to Clint's farmhouse, since Laura didn't want to leave the kids alone at home. Actually, the cab dropped them off a kilometer or so away from the house and they had to walk the rest of the way, each of the twin carrying a bag of clothes.

Wanda at least had the decency to look adequately impressed when she saw the house. Pietro just shrugged, like the cheeky bastard that he was. « It's okay, I guess. »

As soon as they opened the door, they heard footsteps coming in their direction. They had only taken a few steps inside when two young children barged into the hallway. « Daddy ! Auntie Nat ! » Cooper started shouting excitedly. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the two strangers that followed them, letting his sister lead the way.

Lila didn't seem particularly scared, instead immediately locking eyes with Pietro. « I like your hair. »

The young man immediately grinned back at her.

Clint noticed Laura looking at the kids at the other end of the hallway, and when he caught her gaze he only shrugged in a _what can you do_ gesture.

 

The Maximoffs seemed rather content to finally catch a break. Pietro was taking full advantage of the fact he had an entire property to roam, while Wanda mostly like to spend some time in quiet on the porch right before it got night.

Like Clint had predicted, Pietro and Lila had immediately started to get along, while Cooper was a little bit more timid when it came to the teenagers. But his sister could be persuasive, and Clint knew he had nothing to worry about when he entered the living room to see the two pairs of siblings watching a movie together, Lila cuddled up to Pietro and Cooper doing the same to Wanda.

In the meantime, Laura, Nat and him tried to enjoy the fact that they had somehow procured two impromptu babysitters and did some relaxing of their own.

 

Then Clint got a phone call from one certain Steve Rogers.

« Hi, Cap'. What can I do for you? »

« Hey, Clint. I... » Clint could hear the embarrassment in his voice, and it almost made him feel sorry for him. The guy had too big a heart. It was honestly a wonder he had managed to hold on it this long in their line of work.

« Is this about the twins? »

« Yeah. » A sigh of relief. « When do you think they'll get back from their... holiday ? Because I've been trying to keep Tony off you, but I'm not sure I'll be able to for much longer. »

It had only been a week. Not nearly enough in Clint's eyes, but knowing how against the idea of letting the twins go at all Tony had been, it was already surprising that they had been given this much respite.

« Two days ? Can you get me two more days ? »

« I'll do my best, » Steve replied, in that earnest way of his that always made Clint want to give the man a hug. « And, Clint... You could have told me about it, you know ? I could have tried to convince Tony, before you staged a kidnapping. »

Clint grinned. « Now, where would the fun have been in that ? »

 

When he came back into the living-room, Wanda and Lila were both sitting on the ground, the younger girl with a coloring book and the other one with a novel, while Cooper and Pietro played video games on one couch. The other couch was occupied by Laura and Nat, and apparently the spy was painting his wife's nails. Uh. He hadn't even known Laura owned nailpolish, that's how seldom she wore it.

He kept on looking at the scene for a moment, hovering just at the edge of it.

This was what was at stake every time he went on a mission. Not just this as in his own family and friends. This as in this feeling of warmth that threatened to be taken away from so many people everyday. This feeling that had been stripped from the Maximoffs long ago. This is what he fought for.

When he finally crossed gaze with Laura, her expression tightened for half a second before settling into an accepting if bitter smile.

Clint knew he didn't have to say it. He was a fighter, and his wife knew it.

 


End file.
